I am Sorry
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: Sasuke's message to Sakura. Contains spoiler from Boruto ep 15.


_**This oneshot is inspired from the scene in Boruto epi 15 and or those who haven't seen it just go and watch it already. Especially the ending song. My shipper heart can't take it. The best ending ever for me..I am still repaying the video and crying…Anyways enjoy this..**_

/

Sakura hummed slowly as she walked towards the kitchen. She wiped off her forehead as she washed her hands and decided to make the dinner. She has just gotten off the hospital and was tired nonetheless. But her precious little princess must be hungry. She could sense Sarada's chakra in her bedroom.

'She is probably studying or practising shuriken jutsu.'

Sakura chuckled at the thought as she poured the rice in the pot just in time for her doorbell to ring. She spared a small glance at the wall clock which said 8:30. She frowned as she wondered who could it be so late?

Sakura let out a small gasp when she saw Naruto standing there while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hi Sakura!"

"Naruto! What a surprise! What are you doing here, not that I mind or anything. Come on, get in."

"Nah, it's ok. I just."

To be honest she was quite taken aback on seeing the real Naruto on her doorstep and not his clone. That was really…intriguing. She cocked her eyebrow at his strange behaviour as she could sense he was trying to tell her something.

"Naruto! What is it?"

Sakura's stern voice made him look directly at her. A mistake. She seemed exhausted. He could see it in her vivid emerald eyes.

"I…I met him today."

No more words were needed to know who _**he**_ was. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart beating rapidly. She felt her legs begin to quiver as she somehow gathered strength and addressed him again.

"Umm..How? How is he?"

"Oh you know, Just like usual. All cool and calm."

Naruto tried to lighten up her mood as he posed in Sasuke's stance which made Sakura chuckle for a while before he became serious.

"He..He had a message for you Sakura."

Her blonde best friend and the seventh Hokage spoke loudly as Sakura looked astonished. She clutched the door tightly as Naruto could feel it breaking under her grasp before he spoke.

Five minutes passed by since she said anything and simply stood there with a blank expression on her face. It pained Naruto to see her best friend suffering like that. And no matter what anyone said, he knew that he was responsible for her misery at some level.

"Sakura I…"

"Just..Just go home Naruto. To your family. It's getting late. Hinata must be waiting for you..and your children."

Sakura managed to say with a trembling voice as Naruto wanted nothing more than to chase the ends of the earth once again and drag Sasuke back. Mission be damned. He cannot just see Sakura suffering like this. He just can't. And he know that Sasuke was suffering just as much. Unlike his wife, he always kept his emotions bottled up.

'I can bet that he ran so fast from there because he was breaking down when he remembered Sakura. He didn't want me to see him like that.'

Naruto thought with a bittersweet smile before he turned to face his former teammate.

"Sakura..Are you okay?"

She put on a brave smile as he nodded towards him with the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Yeah. Of course I am. What do you take me for? Some kind of weak woman who can't handle herself…"

She joked as she chuckled while Naruto walked towards her and slowly engulfed her in his arms.

"You are the strongest woman I know Sakura."

She felt herself crumbling apart as she broke apart from him and gave him a small smile.

"You really should go. I can take care of myself."

Naruto nodded slowly as he gave her a gentle smile before he vanished in thin air just as Sakura slammed the door shut and slumped down on the floor. Her tears were flowing freely as she cried her heart out in the confines of her no _**their**_ home. She closed her mouth with her palms so that Sarada won't hear her wailing. Last thing she wanted was her daughter to worry why her mother was drowning herself in her tears. This was her burden. And hers alone. She won't let her daughter be buried by it.

'I love you Sasuke. I miss you so much.'

Unbeknownst to her, a dark haired man far away in distance but connected in heart has the same feeling as a stray tear fell down his face when he remembered his beautiful wife and daughter.

'I love you Sakura. I love you both..'

/

 _ **Can I just tell you that I started crying when I wrote this. My precious Sasusaku. Why do they have to suffer so much? But as they say: Distance makes heart fonder.**_

 _ **And I chose to omit "Tell her I am sorry for everything" just in case if you wanted to know what Sasuke 's message was.**_

 _ **Your opinion on this will be appreciated..**_

 _ **~Sora.**_


End file.
